


may be

by chinchaoof



Series: 20's [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Bathroom Sex, Dirty Talk, Homophobia, Inspired By Peaky Blinders, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, also one of them is an asshole to the other, i am basically a sadist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinchaoof/pseuds/chinchaoof
Summary: baekhyun is confused but that is only because kyungsoo is confusing
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: 20's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552201
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	may be

Baekhyun did not want to admit it , but he could smell it himself , the stench of cum still lingering on him and no mater how often he kept fidgeting around he still felt like everyone’s eyes was on him even if they really weren’t

Baekhyun doesn’t know what the film was about , he was not listening , all he paid attention to was how Kyungsoo didn’t even glance his way , he really wanted him to do anything , to touch him , to talk to him , to even look at him but all he got in return was the little times that Kyungsoo would occasionally make an extremely sexual joke about the actresses , while everyone laughed .

And so the night has ended like that with Baekhyun sitting there hoping Kyungsoo would pay him any attention , he felt so worthless , like some mad schoolgirl pinning over her long time crush .

And it was nothing new except now he knew how much kyungsoo might want him as well

No man fucked like that without something deeper no ?.

But regardless even if something at the back of his mind nodged him not to be a fool , he decided that he will take it, latch onto this opportunity , for what else does he have , really nothing

At the end of the night they all stepped out but the boys weren’t done , Baekhyun honestly wanted to go home and sleep , he wanted to go home and rest , he was tired and exhausted

“come Baekhyun it should be fun “ chanyeol has said , or more screamed into his ear

And Baekhyun really wanted to come up with any excuse to get out of this but Kyungsoo hummed along

And baekyun could only look at him and the want , the need that was inside him was boiling , how could he say no , when finally there was a chance.

‘sure lets go “ he cocked his head to the side and smirked “grab a couple of pints and head off eh ?”

Chanyeol grinned at that all too ecstatic

Baekhyun must give it to him , although he was one heck of a man , if you looked too closely and got on the right side of him , chanyeol was nothing but a big puppy fluff

Baekhyun sometimes thought that even though he might not be considered as manly as chanyeol , he had doubts that chanyeol was still softer than him , kinder than him , someone that would not take advantage of someone weaker than him , and a part of Baekhyun wanted to label that as true manliness but he knew that no one else would agree

For a real man of their time, is one that has been to war , one that would kill when needed to , one that was brutal and aggressive and one that of course could fuck a women senseless and then some more.

Baekyun sighed , the road was long to the pub and the banter his friends were throwing was loud and extremely racious , sexual too he might add and Baekhyun went along with it , laughed along with it , all the while he side eyed Kyungsoo looking for any hints any signs , anything that would show him that he would keep the promise from earlier .

as they reach the pub , a small dwinddle place that has probably seen and heard way more than this whole town had witnessed , probably also has the darkest , dirtiest secretes of the town embedded in every block this shitty tow story building was made out of , it was truly nothing special , the inside a dull grey area and the partition in between barely living from all the time people have had to be thrown aganist it to be kicked out , the door it stained with colored galss , perhaps the only thing that looked fancy enough of a well owned pub , but inside was nothing but misery and the complete towers of men kneeling before what they fear to remember but are confident they will never forget .

Before they enter the pubs though Kyungsoo grabs baekhyun’s arm and pushes him closer to him

“if you were a puppy ur tounge would be lolling out and ur tail wagging in between your legs “ Kyungsoo whispered “I like a good slut but I am not a fan of desperate ones , don’t make me regret fucking you “

And just like that Kyungsoo has pulled away leaving him cold , a little degraded ?

Yes

A little hard too ?

Yes

Bakhyun shivered shoving the door open , he can sense chanyeols eyes boring onto his back , nothing serious he knows there was no way any one heard what was said , Kyungsoo was good at whispering , jesus even Baekhyun barely heard him .

And Baekhyun could not care less , what was so wrong in enjoying who he was , in finally being able to get what he has always wanted

The night got boring quickly , the lads getting drunk , baekhyun not so much , not entirely sure if he wanted to toxicate himself tonight 

. “Baekhyun what is wrong with you lad , someone stuck up a stick up your ass “ jongin humored and once again Baekhyun was not too sure if he was being indirectly rude to him or just really really stupid with his choice of words

“no “ Baekhyun answered bitterly too tired to think of something smart

“you look wind up , maybe you can find someone good for a night , no ?” Kyungsoo says before he lit up a cigar

They will get in trouble for this the pub doesn’t like smoking indoors

“no , it is fine I should head home it already is as late as it should be “

“stay “ Kyungsoo says then too

One word but so much command

Baekhyun did not want to , he was sick of this mouse and cat game , especially when it was continuously at his expense , no one was being homophobic to kyungsoo but they sure were picking shit with him

“I don’t want to “ Baekhyun says as he starts to wear his coat “I have got a long day tomorrow “

“doing what , fucking men “ jongin whisperes

“I heard that you asshole “ baekhyun whipped his head at him , seriously what was this guy’s problem “I might get a new job tomorrow “

“oh finally doing something instead of letting your sister do all the work “ sehun said “look at you baekhyunnie “

“what about you sehunnie “ he spat the name in venom “still doing everything your father tells you to do like a slave “ Baekhyun smirked then knowing full well how much sehun hated that fact “ still his bitch on a leash “

Sehun grunted , obviously not happy with what have been told , he looks down slowly whispering “I am no one’s dog”

Baekhyun felt bad that was very uncalled for but he was charged , jongin's words always had that effect on him

“it is okay , someday you will inherit that shit , and be richer than all of us “Baekhyun has said while wearing his gloves “

“not all of us are born with a silver spoon , but if you have a chance take it “ Kyungsoo has hummed in

It was no secrete that sehun’s father was a big thing , a big bank employer , in fact head of the bank . sehun was the most well fed , well spooned and well living among all of them

Baekhyun was jealous to say the least , but sehun was geuninly a good guy , apart from sometimes his ill chosen words Baekhyun knew deep inside he was a good guy .

“see ya lads” Baekhyun has walked off then, trying his best not to let the last few words get to him , he wrapped his coat around himelf and prepared for the sting of the cold wind outside but it still hit him ,the cold air wind him up , it burned his lungs and his whole face , feeling a bit irritated from the cold he began to head off

“aren’t you forgetting something “ kyungsoo had said behind him

Baekhyun ungracefuly has whipped his head behind him , almost screaming from the shock , Kyungsoo had snuck up on him good .

Damn that war

And damn the fact that he never went

“what am I suppose to kiss you good bye like a good wife “ Baekhyun huffed finding more courage than he knew he had “ I am no wife “

Baekhyun needed to make that clear he liked being feminine and all but he was still a man , he had a crush on the man infront of him with his slicked balck hair , with his full thick lips , with his calloused hands and that damn stupid cigarette that is probably doing him more bad than good , but he was still a man .

And nothing would change that

“Baekhyun I am going to head inside and I am going to excuse myself to the bathroom , I want you to come in after me” Kyungsoo starts , looking him up and down

“fuck you “ Baekhyun says

Kyungsoo laughed , a beautiful , condescending laugh “no twink , I will be fucking you “

With that he stomped on his cigarette and went inside

That asshole how was Baekhyun suppose to say no to that , he wants this always have something about fucking another man making him always orgasm , one of his deepest desires , he might never get this chance again , nevermind with someones as pretty and strong as Kyungsoo

What if he never offers this to him again

But in a bathroom

Baekhyun has never been fucked before , but does he truly want to get fucked in a bathroom stall , a dirty shabby one of a pub

Baekhyun decided that no he doesn’t want to but he is half way hard and in all honestly this will be a one time thing no ??

He walks in , the bathroom is at the start of the pub there is a partition in between the reception area and the seating area with a bar , he decides that if he moves quickly enough hopefully no one can spot him as he walks into the bathroom , and finds one man urinating , while Baekhyun stands there awkwardly he realizes how weird it is for he is just standing there

So he pretends to take the spot next to the man and try to urinate too nothing will come out but hopefully by the time Baekhyun has his dick out the man is already done and is leaving

He doesn’t even wash his hands , Baekhyun disgustingly notes to himself .

Not too soon after kyungsoo comes walking in

“I thought I told you to wait until I came in “ Kyungsoo huffed

‘I did…”

“ next time you wait until I am inside first I don’t want anyone to think I am following you , maybe you are following me but that is fine , we all knew u to be like that “

Baekhyun was a little irritated what did that even mean , that he followed them around that he was a little bitch in heat

Baekhyun went off to storm out but suddenly was grabbed by the arm and pushed back , this time he did struggle , he did not necessarily like this one bit

“I am sorry babe “ Kyungsoo whispers sweetly in his ears “I didn’t mean it like that you look upset , but look “

Kyungsoo made to look down at his pants and Baekhyun couldn’t help but follow , excited , scared but perhaps the scariest of all proud

There is a prominent bulge in Kyungsoo pants

“just the thought of you , obeying , being here waiting for me , wanting to spread your pussy for me “

Each word spat with menance but somehow it made Baekhyun hotter than ever

Only when Kyungsoo grabs his hands and places them directly on his bulge does baekyun truly moan

“yeah baby just like that service me “

When Baekhyun moans again Kyungsoo wraps an arm around his mouth and pulls him into a stall

“I know you are excited but I still don’t want to be seen as a fag “

And don’t get Baekhyun wrong this is what he wanted but , he didnt understand why he is being called a fag , why was it so wrong when feeling Kyungsoo up and being treated this way was like the best thing ever , feel like sweet chocolate melting off his tongue

“don’t worry babe I will make you feel good though “

“bend over for me “

And Baekhyun does placing both hands on the wall of the stall , feeling dirty feeling cheap

He can see how dirty the ground is and cant help but think how unsainatry this is

But soon enough he feels rough hands feel him up and this should feel nice , he shouldn’t like being bent like this , felt up like this , he should be a man , one that feels others like this , bends others like this

But instead he closes his eyes and enjoys the feeling of being touched ,if he didn’t know any better he would even dare say sensually

That is until Kyungsoo slaps his butt

“damn baby , all this ass “Kyungsoo grabs and pulls “not gonna lie I haven’t touched a full ass like this in a long while “

“can I take it off “ Kyungsoo nudges his slacks as he leans behind Baekhyun , Baekhyun can feel his bulge against him , he can feel his breath on his neck , the soft kisses that litters across his neck and he moans “yes , please yes “

“damn Baekhyun when you moan like that it makes me wanna take back all the money I spent on street whores , because none can compare to you “

He takes off his slacks , then his undergarment

“open up for me baby , I have never seen a man up close like this , but it don’t mean I wont take it if it is pretty enough “

Baekhyun hesitantly grabs one ass cheek open

“I don’t know baby I cannot see properly use both hands “

And Baekhyun does having to lean the rest of his body a bit uncomfortably on his neck

Kyungsoo whistles “damn that is a sight, you twink truly do shave “Kyungsoo says

He spits on his rim and Baekhyun moans , his spit hitting right on baekhyun’s pucker

“baby clench down on my spit , show me your worth my time “ kyungsoo says , as soon as he does so Baekhyun can hear Kyungsoo laugh meanly “what a greedy bitch , he slaps his ass

And then turns him around

“I wanna see you when I fuck you “ Baekhyun cant see it but he can feel one finger prodding around his hole , shamelessly putting the tip in and then going out , defiling him , making his hole pucker out a bit , trying to sick the tip in again

It is a bit wet from the spit but not wet enough at all , just the outer a bit wet but that doesn’t stop Kyungsoo he puts a finger in going as far as the knuckles , baekhyun screams in pain but Kyungsoo just places a hand on his mouth and tells him to shut it and if he wants it to hurt less he should suck his fingers

“you will have to do extra work today if you take all four of my fingers , I might let you suck my cock a little so it does not hurt so much

Baekhyun stills , tries to relax but the intrusion is a lot he has never experienced this before , the discomfort is huge but soon after Kyungsoo places a second and starts to go in and out , it feels better , Baekhyun relaxes and lets go of the tension, loses himself in the pleasure and decides to forget the pain , the humiliation , the confliction of how much he is enjoying this when he shouldn’t

They keep going at some point Baekhyun goes so lax he lolls his tongue out and Kyungsoo just rubs his other hand around it to get it wet

The fourth finger is a stretch Baekhyun keens but Kyungsoo soothes him , kisses his neck and surprisingly works him open slowly , it is not until he wiggles a bit and Kyungsoo hits a specific spot that he starts screaming , Kyungsoo has to shove his hands in baekhyun’s mouth again .

“that good baby , your pussy feels that good “ Baekhyun hums again and Kyungsoo remembers the angle for latter but continues to avoid it , guessing it is something similar to a g-spot .

Baekhyun starts to whine though , already bored , he wants more , craves more , not after all of this waiting and patience Kyungsoo is so mean not giving him what he wants

“what is it “ Kyungsoo smirks

Baekhyun whines

Kyungsoo takes his hands off of baekhyun’s mouth and uses Baekhyun spit as some sort of lubricant on his cock

“baby , your pussy is truly tight but unless you say what you want I cant give it to you

“please sir , I want you to

And at that moment Kyungsoo hit that sweet spot again and Baekhyun loses all coherence , so unused to that sweet sweet feeling

“want me to??? “ Kyungsoo smirks as he jerks off more

“I want you to fuck me “

“how “ Kyungsoo asks putting both their foreheads together as he continues to jerk quickly while continuously abusing baekhyun’s prostate

“your cock I want it in me “

“baby I cant I am too close “ and before he finishes he cums all over Baekhyun clothes dirtying them

Baekhyun moans but suddenly the hands inside him have left him leaving him empty , and Baekhyun is so shaky he cant even stand up he falls on his knees

“baby boy , you truly thought I would use your filthy hole “ Kyungsoo spat “I am not a fag Baekhyun , if you want someone to fuck you you need to clean that hole , wash it with water and also make sure you don’t eat anything before we fuck , I aint getting my dick dirty for you “

Baekhyun looked up a little tear in his eyes , he felt so lost so confused , how could this man stand above him like that and be so mean , not to mention Baekhyun really wanted to come

“u look pretty when you cry but even crying wont get you my cock “ Kyungsoo said as he stepped away from him ready to unlock the door and get out as he had already tucked himself in

“your just a cum dump babe , but I wouldn’t use the inside of you unless it is clean , make sure it is shaven and pretty for me " smiling cruely he turned to the mirror to check his reflection “ I am going to be coming over more often , your sister is such a good fuck and I would love to truly wed her someday “

Kyungsoo smirked at the mirror not even bothered to look at Baekhyun , or to pay him some mind

“so be good to me , eh??”

And with that Kyungsoo was gone .

**Author's Note:**

> again procrasination because i truly dont like physiology and am gonna fail that but here enjoy the filth so yeah !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
